Collide
by frenchfrylurva
Summary: Edward Cullen is picky and arrogant while Bella Swan is free-spirited and loving.The day they first met, Edward thought he has been put in the most beautiful mess ever. And also from that day since, Bella kept a secret from him. /ALLHUMAN/BellaEdward
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Nope, do not own anything. **_

_**Note: Here's my new piece, the idea came to me last night, so tell me what you guys think. I used Howie Day's Collide for this story, simply love that song and the words he used. :) Have fun! R & R thanks!**_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**PROLOGUE**

For a man who's as picky, stubborn and hard to please like Edward Cullen, everything was fortunately going very well;

he has a penthouse in one of the tallest buildings in New York City, he has wonderful parents and siblings, a wonderful career, women who loved him and of course, one woman in particular with whom he has the "no strings attached" fiasco going on. The only thing he didn't have was a break away from everything he has already had, or so his family assumed.

Hence his father decided to send him to Europe to set up a branch of the family business after much pestering by his mother. They've always wanted Edward to be happy, and even though Edward's happy with the life he's leading, it wasn't the life his mother wanted him to go on with for good.

Reluctantly, he packed up his bags and took his private jet supposedly to Italy with his loyal butler, Charles, in tow. Charles has been with the family even before Edward came into the world.

Edward laid his head on the headrest, hoping the get some rest before they reached Italy where he knew he would instantly forget about his rest and jump into work. His private jet was a gift from his father after he secured his first multi-billion dollar deal at the age of 25 two years ago.

"Master Cullen", Edward felt a pat on his shoulder. He stirred from his sleep, annoyed. Edward refused to open his eyes, "I'm sure it can wait Charles"

As Edward attempted to fall back into his deep slumber, Charles continued, "Sir, I think there has been a situation and I'm afraid we will have to pull an emergency landing at the Vienna International Airport"

That woke Edward up and the next thing you know, the plane was already landing on the runway.

He had no choice but to get down from the plane and was thrown into another pool of bad luck when the technicians told him that his plane needed some long-term repairs. Edward had no time for "long-term repairs".

Naturally, it only makes sense if he took a commercial flight to Trieste instead.

"Mister Cullen, I'm afraid all flights out to Italy are fully booked for the whole of next week for all airlines", a airport steward, with his thick Austrian-accented English shook his head as Edward and Charles waited at the ticket counter.

Edward scoffed, "This is a joke isn't it?". He was sure that there has to be at least a little good luck left for him and some hope to hold on to after two hours of waiting in line at the ticket counter.

The airport steward, by the name of Gustav as read on his name tag, apologised, "Sorry, sir. IT's the Italian Grand Prix and everyone's heading over to Italy"

Edward moved in closer and cleared his throat. "The Grand Prix is in Monza, near Milan. I'm heading to Trieste, there's a very huge difference". He knew his facts well, he knew Europe better than anyone he has ever known and he had to be wary of the steward in case he was being cheated.

The steward stood firm on his stand. "Yes but everyone's flying all over Italy to get to Milan in time for the event. I'm so sorry"

Edward had no choice, yet again, but gave up. He said, "Okay. So what is the fastest alternative that can get me to Trieste as soon as possible?"

Gustav paused to think for a moment and then immediately smiled, like a light bulb just lit at the side of his thinking brain, figuratively. "There's the railway, with multiple stops along the way, but it will be fast enough to get you to Trieste"

"Very well", Edward sighed and turned to Charles,"Get me on the next train to Trieste"

Charles nodded and headed off to do whatever that needed to be done. Edward looked around at all the strangers bustling from left to right and felt weird. He was supposed to be used to this sight in New York with a million of people everyday and yet, it was different in Vienna. It felt colder and stranger.

He found a place to seat while waiting for Charles and pulled out his blackberry.

Edward smiled, as God wasn't cruel to him one bit by leaving him a tiny bit of luck as he watched the network reception bar on his blackberry piling up to the maximum.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bella Swan squeezed in between men and women at the railway station to keep moving forward. Her small frame allowed herself to be pushed through the large crowd before her. She was lucky enough to get tickets to Trieste, Italy, even when everyone else has been finding numerous ways to get into the country.

"Verzeihung!", she pushed past a group of Asian tourists along the way as well as some kids running around. Bella has been in Austria for six weeks and slowly, she learned to pick up the language. But she could only do the basics of course, like "Verzeihung" which only meant "Excuse me".

Bella dashed to the entrance of the train and quickly showed the attendant her ticket before getting on board. "Vielen Dank", she thanked the attendant and scrambled off to find her cart.

It took her awhile to search for her train cart after getting lost a few times because of the numbers and signs in German. Bella immediately swung the door of her cart open and it revealed two stretch of seats on both sides and a man, surprisingly, one of the most foreign man she has ever seen with his Greek God features. Since she was an artist, she could easily tell the angles of his face even if it's from the side profile.

He didn't bother looking up and instead, had his eyes fixed on his black MacAir in front of him.

Bella took the seat opposite of him with a foldable table separating the both of them. When the man still showed no sign of polite gesture, Bella frowned and dreaded at the thought of being stuck in a cart with a crude man for the rest of the journey as she saw the train station pulling further and further away from the window.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**"I somehow find,**_

_**you and I,**_

_**Collide"**_


	2. A Beautiful Mess

_**Note: Another one uppp. Have fun. Please read and Review.**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**A BEAUTIFUL MESS**

It was a gruelling first four hours in that train cart with a strange man who has been engaged in either his MacAir, his blackberry or cellphone without any manners or communicational skills with people around him. For Bella, this was unacceptable; she could never survive more than four hours without talking. Whatmore when all you have are trees and strong winds blowing from outside the window.

Bella was an artist who has a different perception about life than any other people out there. Annoyed, she decided to break the ice, unaware that she was actually pulling the trigger instead.

Bella contemplated, if she should speak in English, French, Spanish or German. He may have Greek God features but she doubted that he was anyhow a Greek and Bella's German was horrible. Then she made up her mind and cleared her throat, "Hi. Are you here on vacation?". Bella looked at him, with anticipation of a polite answer.

And he looked up for the first time, studying her before answering in perfectly fluent American-accented English, "Business"

She smiled at him. "Interesting". Then he turned back to his MacAir, his fingers tapping continously at the keyboard. She decided to give it another try, "Aren't you going to ask me what I'm here for?"

This time, the man sitting before her did not look up. Instead he casually replied, "Well whatever it is, I'm sure it's none of my business".

That answer caught Bella off guard and she was flabbergasted. She took a deep breath, "Oh kay".

It was a silly mistake, she realised, to even be nice and initiate a conversation with a complete arrogant tart. The thought of spending a whole 12-hour ride from one country to another with this man made her sick. Bella gave up and pulled out her sketchbook to finish the abstract sketches she had started working on earlier.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The girl sitting right in front of him was beautiful; Edward can acknowledge that fact. She was also messy and indie in a way with her hair knotted into a messy bun and her face with no sign of makeup on. She was different from all the women he's met whos makeup are easily noticed at first sight.

It may have seemed as if he's been paying attention to his work and Blackberry but he was actually also paying attention to her the moment she entered his cart. First she pulled a rectangular sketchbook out and started scribbling on it for awhile. He noticed the front cover of her sketchbook which signed the name of _Bella Swan _which he figured could have been her name. Then she decided to open up the window and popped her head out of it. Her hair flowed in the wind's direction and Edward could smell the shampoo of her hair.

When she tried to initiate a conversation, Edward decided to play it cool. He wasn't here to make friends, in fact, he wouldn't even be here if the Coach tickets hadn't sold out. As curious as she was about him, he was curious about her too. It's just that his ego somehow injected itself along the way.

Eight hours later, they were still stuck in the cart together and the sunset was visible from where their window was facing. This time, Edward couldn't help keep his mouth shut.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Edward bluntly said, referring to the girl whom by now had half her flexible body out the window, leaning towards the sunset. The train was going at a rapid speed and yes, Edward was worried at the sight of it.

She pulled back and blinked at Edward with her chocolate-coloured brown eyes which by the way he thought were beautiful, "I didn't know you would bother"

"Well I don't wish to be caught in a train with half a corpse left at the end of the journey", Edward simply said. It wasn't a joke and he certainly didn't mean to crack a joke; but somehow, she started laughing. Edward would never have found it funny if someone were to say that to him.

She settled herself down and rested her head on her arms propped on the table as she studied him. Then she held out her hand, "Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella". She waited for her hand to be shook.

And stonecold Edward shook her hand as it is, "Edward"

She frowned, "You don't have a last name?"

Edward was annoyed, yet again by her pushy-ness. He sighed. "Cullen". Now Edward regretted that he ever said anything in the first place.

She whisperingly studied his name, "Edward Cullen". And then proceeded to say, "that's a nice name". Edward was caught off guard by her comment. He kept quiet and went on tapping on his MacAir. Eight hours ago he boarded a train because he had other choice and eight hours later, Edward realised that he did not only board a train, he was dropped in a beautiful mess in the form of this complete stranger sitting before him.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**"What a beautiful mess this is"**_


	3. Easier to Lie

_**Note: Please Read and Revieww. Reviewssssssssss. So check this out and I'll update soon enough ;)**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Easier to Lie**

"Oh finally thank God", Bella exclaimed the moment the train pulled over at the Trieste Railway Station. It was as if she was breathing exclusive Italian air or witnessing an Italian sight that sent her over the moon. She was easily enthusiastic, as Edward would say. He wondered how could she get excited about simple things so easily even when they aren't the latest Louis Vuitton purse or diamonds from Tifanny's.

Edward got off the train and scouted around the railway for any sign of his supposed-chauffeur that Charles arranged for earlier. He left Charles to take care of things back at Vienna; specifically his private jet.

Ten minutes later, there wasn't any hint nor signs calling out for him.

"Are you waiting for someone?", Bella's voice came from behind. Edward turned and found her with her arms folded across her chest and her eye brows raised curiously.

Edward replied. "Im supposed to"

"Would you like to hitch a ride along then?", she casually offered like she's been doing it forever. Edward would never have offered a stranger to "hitch a ride"; he wouldn't even bother looking at strangers in the first place. He never needed to give people the attention because they always shower him with it.

He had no choice. Edward picked his bag up and walked towards Bella, whom by now had a satisfied smile plastered across her face and headed towards the tram station. He trailed behind her, until they've both reached the stop.

As much as Edward hated to admit it, of all the people he has met in life, she was the only one who knew Europe better than she does. She looked like she studies Europe for living. Bella manouvered them based on the signboards and the guidebook along the way. "Have you ever been here?", she asked out of the blue while staring out at the streets.

Edward simply replied, "Yes"

"Then how come you didn't know where to go?", her question popped up suprisingly as her other questions do; it was straightforward, but true enough to be. "Oh the tram's here", Bella hurried up the tram with Edward right behind.

It was full, and they had to stand by the rail. Bella did not forget where their conversation stopped earlier. He ignored the question and acted as if she never asked anything. Bella never liked it when people are rude to her. She shot him a look and a death sentence straight to his face. "You're not very nice are you?"

Edward retorted, in his know-it-all tone. "That depends on how you define "nice". From my point of view, "nice" to you sounds like a magical word in fairytales where everyone lived happily ever after". He never believed in Santa nor fairy tales, he had always focused on reality instead.

She shook her head. "I get it. You're not nice and you're another arrogant asshole"

He scoffed at her remark. No one has ever been this blunt with him and he didn't like the feeling of being told off one bit. "Excuse me?"

"Do you go around acting all arrogant and mean towards people just because your money and ego are bigger than the size of your head?", she rambled on, "As a tip of survival, you should really and I mean really learn how to be humble because not many people are given the opportunity to lead a life like yours". Bella was agitated, she refused to even look at him or have any other form of contact with this man.

Edward reached his boiling point. "You act like you're a know-it-all but seriously, what do you know about me anyway?"

She countered wittily. "Judging by the kind of person you are, I don't intend to"

Her comeback hit him hard and Edward blasted. "Fine". He turned away and preferred to look out the window instead, wishing that he was the one driving the tram instead so that it could speed its way to the hotel as soon as possible.

"Fine", Bella rolled her eyes.

**  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	4. Coming to Terms

ps: sorry, delay. here you guys go, please read and reviewww. thanks.

**COMING TO TERMS**

When the tram stopped, Bella got off the vehicle without bothering to look behind to see if Edward was trailing. Edward too got off the stop but he wasn't planning on following Bella. He did not graduate top of his class to not know how to read the signboards. They were dropped off at the Piazza, and it was only a short walk to the hotel where Bella wanted to go to.

Bella heard footsteps behind her, quickly she turned and grumpily asked, "Why are you following me?"

Edward stopped and frowned at her. He figured that she was being ridiculous and he, of all people, had no time to waste to manage people like these. "Excuse me?"

Bella retorted wittily. "You are following me. This is MY stop".

Edward scoffed and shot her a reply. "Well this is my stop too". Then he continued walking, ignoring Bella.

She called out as he walked further away, "You're staying here, at this hotel?". Bella was referring to the Grand Hotel Duchi, which was one of the most beautiful hotels with the most magnificent views. The supposed-magnificent views was one of the reasons why she chose this hotel in the first place. Bella quickly caught up with Edward.

He didn't bother to turn to her and kept walking. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Of course, Bella hurried alongside Edward. When they entered the lobby, there was only one counter available at the reception. Unknowingly, they both ended up at the same front desk. A man smartly dressed in polished suit with a smile on his face gleefully greeted, "Buongiorno signor, signora, benvenuto a Duchi"

Bella immediately asked if he spoke English. That would have made their conversation much easier. Bella could do French and Spanish fluently, but never Italian. "Lei parla inglese?"

Edward who was queueing behind her, sighed and without wasting any more time, he cut in, "I want a suite please, Luigi"

The man rubbed his eyes and took a closer look at Edward and his face lit up with a wider smile. "Oh Mr. Cullen! What a pleasure, welcome back to Duchi". Bella was in awe, and quickly pushed further, "You can talk to him later. Can I have a room please?"

Luigi's smile fade away and shook his head, "Pardon signora, we don't have any more rooms left, although we do have one Senior suite left"

Bella wasn't going to let Edward or some fully-booked hotel ruin her Trieste adventures. She instantly jumped at the chance without any hesitation and pulled out her credit card, "Okay I'll take it".

Edward retorted with an annoyed expression on his face, "No, I'm taking it". He had always stayed in Duchi whenever he came to Trieste and he was not going to get beaten over by some random lost American girl.

She smiled at Edward, and sarcastically replied, "Well I'm sorry but I said it first. Why don't you try another hotel?"

Luigi shook his head at an instant, with a disappointed expression, "Pardon Signora Cullen, most hotels in Trieste are fully booked for the season". It was true, more and more people poured into Trieste and it was the on-peak season.

Edward then told Luigi, "Fine, we're both sharing that room". He dropped his half share of cash on the reception desk and waited for Bella's reaction, which was something he had seen coming. She looked at him, "You're kidding me right?"

Edward told her sternly, once and for all, "It's either we share, or you sleep on the streets. I'm trying to compromise here". He walked off with his bags to wait at the lounge and left her with no choice, nothing but a sigh.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The hotel was a beauty, with one of the top architecturing styles in the world. Bella did not even have time to study the structure because she was too occupied with Edward Cullen. However, the ride up the elevator was not a pleasant one. The porter was mumbling in Italian and Edward was being hostile. Bella, on the other hand, could never believe that she had to share a room with the man who was literally rude to her.

If Bella thought that the hotel was a beauty, the suite was even better. There were windows large enough to view the entire Piazza at their feet. The bed was very large and plushy from the look of it. Bella loved every moment and detail, except the fact that only half of it belonged to her. Edward casually hurled his bag on the bed and pronounced, "I'm taking the bed, you can take the couch".

Bella was in awe by the reaction of this supposedly-educated man. In a split second, she quickly pushed his bag off the bed, causing it to land with a thump on the ground. "No, I'm taking the bed". She folded her arms and glared at the man who was un-gentleman enough to let a lady sleep on the couch.

Edward yawned, and stretched his arms at the sight of comfort after hours of travelling, "I share bed with random women, not random strangers". He would never consider the woman before him a potential bed partner after everything that she has said to him the entire journey.

Unwilling to give up without a fight, Bella pushed further."Funny because the last I checked, I am paying half for this room so I get a half share to everything, even the floor that you're stepping on". She was making a stand to this man she considered a big bully. She threw her own bag and one side of the bed and walked off triumphantly.

Edward shook her head and muttered to himself, "Unbelievable"


	5. Melting

Note: heres another oneeee. reviewsss pleaseee. it's short but i'll make them longer soon lol

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**MELTING**

Edward was restless. It was pouring mad outside, he could not get out of the hotel today. And he was still waiting for Charles to contact him. All he had with him was his MacAir and Blackberry which have begun to bore him already. Last night however, was a surprise. Initially he thought that sharing a bed with a strange woman like the one he met from the train was going to be a disaster but instead, he found it pleasing to be one foot away from her on the bed. She did not snore, she did not pull the sheets away, she did not even cause a commotion while stirring from her sleep. It was peaceful. Some girls he went to bed with were none of that.

Unfortunately, the peace he felt was shortlived because the moment they were both up, he was rather uneasy again. He has been sitting in the desk the entire morning with nothing to do. His eyes then swerved to the corner of the desk he was at; it was Bella's paper sketches sprawled over there. Edward tried to decipher what she drew and leaned forward a bit.

A voice came from behind him which caused his heart to leap twenty-nine storeys, "You know you could just ask and I might let you see it". Bella just walked out of the shower, slowly drying her hair with her towel. She went to the window and sighed, talking against the window pane, because it's not like Edward would listen to her, "I can't believe it's raining, all my plans are officially off for today". Bella had planned to go around Trieste with a map she had gotten from the receptionist.

Edward showed no response and instead turned his attention back to his MacAir. Unwilling to let him treat her like she was invisible, she decided to be sarcastic with a question, "Do you have a hard time pronouncing words right?"

He didn't look at her and instead shot her a comeback. "Do you talk all the time?".

She folded her arms and looked at him. "Not all the time, but most of the time. You know when people die, they don't get a chance to speak any longer". She was waiting for Edward to even look at her, with some respect.

And he finally did, his eyes swerved up from his screen. But his words were as witty as the man he is."Yes, but you're not dying yet are you?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Very funny".

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Five hours later, the rain is still pouring like cats and dogs outside while on the inside, it is getting chillier. Edward, was at the desk with his MacAir.

"Here", she placed a cup of coffee on the desk for him, purely out of good intentions. Bella herself had a cup in her hands as she walked over to the couch to continue reading her book.

He took a look at the plain black coffee set on the table and proclaimed, "I don't drink normal coffee". His tongue was Midas, he grew up in luxury with Arabica and Viennese coffee, not plain American dark coffee.

Bella looked at him in disbelief, annoyed by his pickyness, shocked by his remark about her coffee which she has never defined as "normal". She frowned,"Coffee is still coffee wherever you go", she took a sip and continued, "And it's not normal coffee".

Edward took another glance at the cup of coffee next to him and then pick it up to take a sip. His expression tells it all, his eyes wide like he has been shocked and his taste bud tasted better than ever. Bella, smiled, after accidentally catching his facial expression, "See I told you it's not normal coffee".

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"What are you doing?", he frowned, noticing that she was so close to him and not taking her investigative eyes off his face.

Bella took her pencil out and aligned it next to his face from a distance and sighed, "I'm bored and am desperate to kill some time". The rain was still ongoing after ten hours since this morning and she had finished two books in the process of waiting. The only thing she could do now is sketch and Edward was an interesting specimen to begin with.

He asked her again, "No, what are you doing NOW?". He didn't get what she was trying to do with a pencil near his face. For all he knows, she could attempt to stab him in the eye with that sharpened pencil of hers.

Bella hurried back to her place and flipping through her sketchbook for an empty page. She explained, "I wanna sketch you. It's interesting because you don't move when you work and your expression remains stagnant all the way". She was noticing him even when reading her book, it was hard not to notice a man with features like Edward's, especially when she was an artist.

He scoffed at her remark. "And I'm supposed to let you sketch me after what you've just said?"

Bella looked at him, with her chocolate brown eyes like of a puppy's as if she was pleading, "I know we got off on a wrong foot, but come on, I won't bother you really". Edward looked at her and felt a pang in his heart. He didn't say anything, he just turned his attention back to his MacAir and remained quiet throughout the entire time.


End file.
